Something to say
by krummer
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please R&R. it is a KyuuxMegu since I don't see much of it here. For those who will say that dsq is a mystery manga not a romantic one well come on don't be that serious on the mystery thing add a little more spice in it. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: the usual**

* * *

**Chapter one: A Sleepy Day

* * *

**

It was very dark. Every direction she looked there's nothing but a pitch black view.

She walked forward seeking for some light to be shed. And then suddenly she found herself at a hallway. Megu remembers this very well. It was the hallway inside DDSunrise although it is still not clear to her why and how she is there knowing that the ship blew with Anubis.

Then she suddenly found herself in front of a partly opened sliding door. She can see through the gap her beloved sensei and great detective, Dan Morihiko. But she did not saw him clearly because she is focusing more on the other guy with him in the room. A teenage boy which is so close to her, Kyuu, and the weird giant digital clock which showed the remaining 30 seconds before the attached bomb explodes.

"Kyuu, this is the last shot, I'll fire at the keypad again and hope it fries," said the detective informing his student that that is their last resort. As she hears this she just stood silent still unable to decipher what is happening.

"No! Dan-sensei shoot the sprinkler!" said Kyuu who spotted what could give them a better chance of survival. The detective shot at it but unfortunately he missed.

"Damn! I'm sorry Kyuu, that was the last one. Everyone get out of here now! No complaints save yourselves or else we'll all explode!" said Dan making his last move of bravery to do his responsibility for his faculty and students present.

Megu suddenly realized the situation. She was so caught by the it that she did not even the familiarity of the situation. The only thing in her mind was that if she does leave, she'll leave Kyuu for dead for her life to be saved. "No! Kyuu I'll stay here with you! I can't just leave you to die!" she cried trying to reach out to her friend to hold his hand.

"No Megu," replied Kyuu with a calm tone revealing his acceptance of his faith. "Save yourself. Please let my death be for a reason which is saving your lives." He then kissed her hand which served as his farewell gesture. Suddenly Kyuu started to move away from her view and slowly fade out and then she saw the ship on from the sky. "No" she said. Then suddenly the ship exploded.

BOOM!!!!

"Kyuu!" shouted Megu while sitting straight up on her sit from her sleep. It is then when she realized that it was just a nightmare and was happy to see her friend who was also woken up by the shout.

"What where when why who!" said Kyuu who was surprised by the sudden shout of his name by his seatmate that woke him up from his sleep. After this, everybody burst out in laughter except Hongou and Kinta who was sleeping.

"Good. You guys are awake. But this guy isn't," said Hongou pointing to the sleeper at the back while facing upward with his mouth open. He then pushed Kinta's head forward to point it straight front and closed the guy's mouth with his hand. Kinta's little eyes widened by what he thought for a moment was an attack.

"What was that for Hongou-sensei?!" asked the shocked student

"Do I even need to answer that? I told you no sleeping in my class!"

"Sorry sir" said Kinta

"Sorry, always that word. Well yours is a bit expected but these two are newcomers. Why were you guys sleeping? You bored by the film? I told you it might be old but it is important to your future professions history so pay attention."

"Sir I just had a case last night. I'm still tired" said Kyuu who was sent on a case from the police last night by det. Dan. He was the only one whom he saw for he was the only one at the campus by that time and det. Dan had faith that he can handle it. Maybe his lone mission caused him to solve it slower and finish it at about 2am.

"Sir. I just didn't slept well last night I'm sorry" said Megu calmly although she is still being bugged by the thing that kept her up almost all night.

"Very well. Try to stay awake. Don't embarrass yourselves from class A. I will now continue the film," said mr. Hongou trying to divert everyone's attention back to the film.

"Wait sir, I have one question. Megu, can you share us your little dream because that shout is a bit interesting," said Yukihira (I'll use yuki the next time I'll mention her) followed by a grin knowing she is getting into something good.

Megu then turned red. She knows that if everyone will now about that and her concern for her "friend" might lead them to misunderstand her. At least that is her excuse to herself although deep inside her she is actually just afraid for them to hit the bull's eye which she is trying to run away to.

"What? My dream?! Ahh, can I keep it a secret? Hehe," said Megu trying to avoid the inquisitive question of Yuki. But it only led for Yuki to be more interested.

"Hmmm. Trying to avoid are we? Why Megu is there something you are trying to hide? And since you called out Kyuu I can say there is a big chance that whatever that secret is its about him," said Yuki following up the question trying to trap the tensed Megu.

Megu thought she was already trapped and is getting the courage to tell the truth.

"In my dream, he was, uhm, Kyuu was, well," Megu still not finding that courage

"Spill it out already!" shouted the already impatiened Yuki which almost made Megu jump out of her seat.

Then she suddenly thought of a fake dream.

"Kyuu was about to shout out the color of my underwear again!" shouted Megu who was still embarrassed but gave out a breath of relief knowing that her fake dream caused less embarrassment. Although Ryuu, who was in the front seat with Kazuma, saw this sigh and thought that it might not be the truth and maybe Megu actually is starting to have something special for Kyuu.

"Man! Just when I thought I struck gold! You're good but I'll keep my on you guys," said Yuki with a threatening smile.

"Hehe. Watch all you want but there is nothing for you to find out," said Megu with a tone of confidence.

"Watch us? Why? We're not doing anything wrong. You dreamt about me so what? You dreamt about a friend," said Kyuu who has no idea at all where the past interrogation would have gone.

"Ahhh. How dense could you be? You're even denser than a rock!" said Yuki who was both annoyed and enjoying the matter. Kyuu on the other hand is still clueless who just tilted his head to the side a bit to show that he is not understanding the situation. "You are hopeless," said Yuki followed by a sigh.

"That's it! People focus on the film! This is not the Yuki Afternoon Talk Show but a class so stay focus!" shouted the already annoyed mr. Hongou.

The two classes proceeded with the film. They were combined in watching this film. Class a was in the right side of the classroom in the teacher's POV and the class Q in the left. Kazuma and Ryuu, the only two who were interested a bit in the film, sat in front while Kyuu and Meg were in the middle because they had no other choice and they also want to be blocked by the two in front for they have to get some sleep. Kinta was in the last row because of his height and his habit of sleeping in film viewings especially ones as old as the one they are watching.

The class ended with no further interruptions. At least because mr. Hongou did see Kinta sleeping again or did not bother. It was 12 noon and their lunch break.

"Ah! At last it is done! Time to eat!" said Kinta who just woke up from his sleep.

"Ahm guys, I think you can go on ahead. I'll just catch up with you. I'll just get some fresh air from the roof top to wake me up a bit" said Megu who needed some time alone.

"No. canteens a bit crowded for the first ten minutes anyway so we'll just wait for you in the lobby. Can you be back after ten minutes?" asked Kazuma who was pretty good at statistics.

"Sure! Thanks guys! If I'm not back just go on ahead ok?"

"I'll just fetch you there if your still not back" said Ryuu who was really wanting to talk to her alone about what he saw earlier.

"O-Okay. Thanks!" said Megu before walking away.

The guys went to the lobby waiting for their pink-haired friend.

"Well we're still waiting, I'll just go to the comfort room and wash my face to wake me up a bit too! Bye guys!" said Kyuu who was still a bit sleepy going to the comfort room.

"Good!" said Ryuu after the two took off.

"Good? Why?" asked Kinta.

"I have to talk to you guys about something. About those two", said Ryuu.

"What's that?" asked Kazuma whose attention was diverted from his laptop to the current subject.

"Well we all know that they are both a bit dense right? And we all know that Kyuu cares for Megu more than a friend which can be seen by the times he tried to safe her life. Now what if Megu likes him too and both of them are just hiding it, don't you think we should uhm, how do you say this, speed things up a little?" asked Ryuu looking seriously at his friends.

"You have a good and intriguing point Ryuu but how did you say that Kyuu likes her? I mean I care for her too and would have done the same things for her if I'm with Megu in the cellar", said Kinta.

"Well when Megu and I went undercover in the school for the case of Emina, none of you asked me to take care of Megu for him except Kyuu and when there was a bomb explosion at the factory, all of us tried to save ourselves except for Kyuu who actually dived on top of Megu to protect her from the debrees", said Ryuu stating his evidences.

"And Megu?" asked Kazuma who now turned off his laptop and completely catched by the conversation.

"When we were at the DDSunrise which was about to explode and were trying to save Dan-sensei and Kyuu, she was the most emotional among us in there and I don't think that's merely for Dan-sensei but mostly for Kyuu whom she was trying to reach for. And just this time, when we she told about her dream, she gave a sigh after that making me think that it is actually a fake dream and there is more to that dream and whatever it is, Kyuu certainly played a big part in it.", said Ryuu

"I think you're right, and now that I think about it, take some air to wake her up, I think it is better if she just washed her face. Maybe she is still confused and taking time to think about it but obviously she can't do it near us that's why she wants to be alone!" said Kinta.

"If that's the case why don't we go up there and see.", said Kazuma.

But before they can get there Kyuu got there first. It is because he was not satisfied after washing his face and thought Megu's idea is better so he gone up to the rooftop as well.

**At the rooftop

* * *

**

"Sigh! What a dream! That's what you get Megu for thinking too much late in the evening!" shouted Megu to herself confident that no one would hear her. But somebody did and unfortunately it was the last person that she would like to hear that statement, Kyuu.

"That's why you didn't have enough sleep huh? You've been thinking? So what's it about?" asked Kyuu who seemed to came out of nowhere and surprised the soul out of Megu.

"Whoa!" shouted Megu who almost fell over the railing if she has not been pulled back by Kyuu. "Where did you came from Kyuu?! You almost literally scared me to death!" shouted Megu who was recovering from the shock.

"Sorry if I scared you, I just thought that your way of waking yourself up is better so I figured I'll just go here after you. And sorry too if you almost fell over because of me, but don't worry Megu, I may not be able to promise that I will never put you in danger again but if ever you are, my fault or not, I can promise you I will always be there to pull you out.", said Kyuu who actually had no intentions behind those words but still it made Megu blush hard.

"Ahm, Megu, why are you turning red?" asked Kyuu who still has no idea what he just said meant to Megu.

"Ah! What! Really! Well uhm, maybe its just because its hot here! Right! Wahahaha!" said Megu who was quick to think for a response and surprised how dense Kyuu can be.

"So what were you thinking about last night?" asked Kyuu which made Megu blush again.

"Well that's my little secret!" said Megu while winking her right eye.

Now the three, Ryuu Kazuma and Kinta, came already and Kinta was about to peak while hiding by the wall by the entrance to the staircase with Ryuu when Kazuma stopped them.

"Hey analogs! Don't peek! You'll get caught! That's why I'm here we'll use this.", showing his Bluetooth hidden cam. "This baby here is wireless and tiny and it can pick up sounds up to 10 meters away, which is her distance, used for spying operations like this one. Kinta put it out so we can see her.", said Kazuma who was immediately followed.

"Now get ready to watch a show guys.", said Kazuma.

"What the?" asked the three in unison surprised to see Kyuu with Megu.

"Hey its Kyuu!" shouted Kinta which was quickly shut up by his two companions to pipe down his voice.

"Hmm. I think this is more than what we came for. I think they are having a secret date! Interesting!" said Ryuu.

"Aww! Come on Megu! Tell me! I'm your friend!" said Kyuu still trying to convince Megu.

"Hmmm. I think were been her for too long Kyuu. Let's go back.", said Megu trying to stop Kyuu from trying to know although she has no intention of telling him.

"Cheater! Anyways you are right let's go!"

"Uh oh time to pack it up guys they're coming" said Kazuma. His friends was quick but he's not because he still had to get the camera making them all fall down on each other and Megu and Kyuu to see them.

"Oh! You're here! What happened to you guys?" asked Megu seeing the three lying down on the ground.

"We are eaves~! Ouch!" Kinta was about to say something when he was cut off by Kazuma

"We're here to fetch you. Kinta just tripped and we all fell down with him. Funny huh?" said Ryuu who was quick to think for an excuse.

"Wait? You're all here?! What if I did not got here. You mean you'll leave me there?!" asked Kyuu who was a bit disappointed.

"Well you were taking time in the "bathroom" so technically you left us first because you came here without us really knowing. What are you doing here exactly Kyuu?" asked Kazuma with eyes glaring.

"Well I did not really wake up as much when I washed my face that's why I thought Megu's method is better so I thought I'll go here as well. You won't leave me anyway because I know Ryuu will fetch her.", said Kyuu.

"Hmm. Is that really the case Kyuu? You know from my POV, I think this is just an excuse for you two to meet secretly you know like a secret date?" said Ryuu with an evil grin.

"What?! No way! Were not dating!" shouted Megu who was quick to respond.

"But wait, Ryuu? Teasing?! Now that's new. I think Kyuu's influencing you. Be careful you might childlike too.", said Megu who was surprised by the change in personality of her friend.

"Childlike?! Me?! I am not! At least I'm not a no fun at all person like you!", said Kyuu in defence from the indirect teasing.

"I know how to have fun it's just mature fun. Not something you would understand. Wahahaha!" said Megu with an evil laugh.

"Well I have something to sort that out.", butted in Kazuma.

"What?" asked the two.

"To know if Megu really does know how to have fun why not go to the newly opened amusement park this Saturday?" suggested Kazuma.

"All right! I'll show you Kyuu! I can have fun! We'll all go to the amusement park this Saturday!" said Megu.

"Uhm actually I can't come because I have to finish a new game sorry!" said Kazuma who then looked at Kinta and Ryuu which means that is actually a plan he made to get them alone.

"Oh! I just remembered I have job that day so I can't either. Man's got to have money to survive you know!" said Kinta.

"I can't come either I already have plans. And besides I think you can say if Kyuu really is a kid or not if he can't handle you on a date Megu.", said Ryuu with an evil grin again.

"Date?! This is not a date. This is a dare. All right! Just to prove to you Kyuu you are wrong!" said Megu.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have another boring Saturday. Sigh.", said Kyuu

* * *

okay that's my first chapter for my first fanfic so what can you say. R&R please


End file.
